


Take It Out (On Me)

by BailMyQuayle



Series: gods' playground - extras [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, gods' playground - au, prison dream lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BailMyQuayle/pseuds/BailMyQuayle
Summary: Dream was captured and imprisoned and was put on trial before all of L'Manberg.He never expected it to be his final stage.
Series: gods' playground - extras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Take It Out (On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've had this fic sitting in my drive for awhile but oh, what's this? Green boy got put in prison? Looks like a good time to post this!
> 
> Btw this is inspired by the song "Take It Out on Me" by chairlift but specifically this cover > https://youtu.be/kwwh0dNmwdE so if you want to take a listen while reading that would be very cool :)

He’d been captured. He couldn’t quite believe it when he’d been cornered, and he still couldn’t believe it sitting in his cold, stony jail cell.

He was Dream! He had consumed the power of the Ender and had become the first man-turned-god. How, then, had he been reduced to a lonely prisoner?

Was this...regret? This feeling of dull dread that filled his heart as he awaited trial—was this what was left of him and his emotions?

He’d been on the run. He had fled L’Manberg in the night. Before its residents would awaken and find out what he’d done.

Find the body, and realize what had happened when they can’t find him in the crowd at the funeral.

Perhaps the fact he ran was proof he still had some semblance of morals. Knowing what he’d done was sinful, he’d ran to escape his inevitable punishment.

But it seemed he hadn’t been able to escape fate, and now he was going to be put on trial in front of the whole nation.

He had no hope to escape. His powers locked away—that’s what they claimed—by Netherite chains, infused with the power of a Wither heart and the glowstone that gave everyone life.

He couldn’t even bring himself to laugh, it was so stupidly ironic. He’d formed the bodies of nearly everyone in L’Manberg, gave them life again. He had mastered the use of glowstone before he gave it up to pursue the powers of the mysterious Ender. Of the void, the same shade of darkness as his own eyes.

But here he was, alone and imprisoned by his own creations. 

_Clank_

He turned towards the door, the chains rubbing against the skin of his neck. 

“Dream,” spat the person standing in the doorway, as if even his name was disgusting. “We’re taking you to the trial grounds.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. Best to not show any weakness. Act casual and all that. “And who are you again?”

The person seemed taken aback. Good. Let them realize how tiny they are compared to him. He grinned.

“Don’t Phil,” called out another voice. Dream sat up a bit taller, recognizing the new person. 

His good ole friend Techno.

And lo and behold, there he was, now standing next to the other man. Dream noted how he’d changed back to his red garbs. 

It suited him.

“Techno, didn’t expect to see you here,” he said, lips turned up into a smile, hiding his worry. Truth was, he was wary of Techno. The man’s fighting prowess was only second to his own, and that was without any sort of special power.

The other man said nothing, only stared, unafraid, into Dream’s void-like eyes with his own shockingly red ones.

The two were similar in that way. Both were such strange people, appearance wise, and both loved disorder. Chaos, is what Dream called it. 

“Working with the government now? That’s funny.” Perhaps, he could get Techno to work with him. Release him from his chains and run off to plan something sinister for L’Manberg’s fate.

“...No,” Techno spoke after a long moment, his voice low and raspy. “I just happen to share a common interest with them right now.”

“Hmm?” Dream didn’t let his face show it, but he was getting a bit nervous now. 

“It’s about Tommy.” 

“Oh, that guy,” he chuckled. “What about hi—”

**_SMACK_ **

His head was knocked to the side, gold and black blood now pooling in his mouth.

Techno’s arm was raised, prepared to hit him again.

“TECHNO, STOP!” Phil shouted, though not bothering to try and restrain the other man as he went to hit Dream again.

“—DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU!” Techno screamed, sword materializing in a raised fist. “YOU _KILLED HIM!_ ”

Dream’s eyes were blown wide, shocked and surprised at how much his head seemed to be spinning. How much weaker had he become?

The blade tried to cut through his neck, but failed, not even leaving a scratch. It seemed as though he wasn’t entirely powerless yet. His thickened skin, like that of a dragon’s, still remained. A reminder that he used to be unnatural, indestructible, and…

_A god._

Sword still against his neck, Dream looked up at Techno. Their chests seemed to rise and fall in sync, taking in breath after breath. The one-sided fight appeared to have taken out a lot of energy from both men.

“...Techno.” Phil placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“...Right.” Techno turned towards the door. 

Phil took hold of the chains, unhooking them from the wall. 

“Stand.”

Disoriented and not looking for more injuries, Dream obliged. A sharp stick poked him in the back, forcing him forward.

How pathetic he’d become.

~~~

There he was, standing in the center of a courtroom, built of white quartz, just a shade darker than his own skin. Gold markings lined the floor, forming a circle, into which he was forced.

As soon as he was inside of the marked circle, he felt his strength drain out of his body.

“What the—ARGHHHHH!!” He tried to speak, but was cut off by a shocking pain that burnt like fire in his veins. The gold circle glowed.

Ah, glowstone.

His greatest friend, now enemy, was being used to further restrain him.

Cautiously, he looked around. Walking to the edge of the circle, he tried to step out of it, only to be met with the same pain magnified a hundred-fold. 

He fell to the ground, sitting there, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

The crowds around him laughed.

Of course, they had to add chairs for the spectators. Now all of L’Manberg could watch and humiliate him. 

He stood up, looking around the stands, until he spotted three people sat next to each other in the very back of the room.

His friends.

He remembered when they had just been reborn into this world, they had explored and had gone on adventures together. 

Now they couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He turned away.

A loud voice filled the room. One of Tubbo’s annoying buddies was stood up on a stage in front of him.

“We will now begin the trial.”

Dream scoffed. He was familiar with L’Manberg trials. The results were always decided beforehand, by popular vote. 

His fate had already been decided. Nothing he could say would change it.

“—these crimes you have committed, do you have anything to say?”

He wanted to laugh in the person’s face, but resisted.

“I don’t.”

Shouts filled the courtroom. Outrage, shock, insults and obscenities. They did little to unnerve him.

He’d already accepted long ago that he would be alone. Only the void and endless power remained when you removed all else.

“ORDER IN THE COURT!” 

He couldn’t help smiling a little. Everything had turned out the way he always knew it would. He knew he’d be alone in the world when he had rejected it. When he’d stopped caring.

Light shone through the glass-dome roof, illuminating the spot where he stood.

Even the universe was mocking him now, burning him with the light he’d abandoned in search of darkness. 

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“—sentenced to death.”

Cheers and yells filled the air. 

He really couldn’t help it. 

Laughter, clearer than water, rang through the air. He almost didn’t recognize it as his own.

The people around him quieted, leaving only his own sickening laughs echoing in the room.

“...Dream, what are you—”

“ _YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?”_

He turned on his heel to face the rest of the room.

“ **_YOU THINK DEATH WILL STOP ME?_ **”

He laughed as the pain brought on by the magic circle burnt him from the inside out.

Then, a voice spoke up.

“Oh, I know well enough you can’t be killed Dream.”

Ahh, Techno. 

His good ole friend.

“—but I know you can feel pain, and I know you deserve an eternity of it.”

“And what will you do about it?” he asked, his voice hoarse and raspy. He truly was a monster now, in voice, looks, and soul.

_Swish_

A sword, glittering as if filled with stars, pierced his skin.

“Huh—”

Gold and black blood oozed out of the wound in his neck. 

Techno looked at him, red eyes shining, and a sick look on his face that became a mad grin.

They truly were alike, huh?

Cut after cut appeared, clashing wildly with his snow-white skin. 

Blood flowed from every wound, from his nose and mouth, and pooled around him.

A pause, as Techno took a deep breath. Just long enough for Dream to see the looks of the spectators around him.

Slight grimaces, a few looking away, some with satisfied grins.

His friends, still refusing to look at him.

“Is that all Techno?” he said, drawing on all his remaining strength just to speak. “Go on, take it out on me.”

_I know, I know Techno._

**_SLASH_ **

_Forget forgiveness, and all your promises to the rules_

He coughed up more blood. It flowed from every wound almost endlessly, as if he’d become a demented spring of evil and everything sinful in the world.

_Take it out on me._

A fist made contact with his head, and the whole room begun to spin.

He choked out a laugh, weak and pathetic.

_I’m not afraid._

Techno took out his crossbow, loading up a rocket. 

A new-world missile launcher.

He laughed, though no noise escaped his lips.

_I know it’s what you want to do._

He had fallen to the ground. From the corner of his lifeless eyes, he looked towards his friends.

Techno was standing above him, another rocket loaded.

_Crossbow loaded, now aimed at me._

For a split second, his eyes met George’s.

A horrified look on his face.

Oh.

What was this feeling?

_You can kill me,_

Regret?

He didn’t realize he still had the capacity to feel guilt.

Distant shouts, coming from a friend’s mouth, never reached him.

_Just please don’t do it here._

Finally, he felt his body begin to dissolve. Perhaps he wasn’t as unkillable as he thought he was. He smiled weakly, sunlight poking him hard in his void-like eyes.

Blurred vision, screams and shouts. 

_If I can’t say goodbye,_

He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t open them again.

_Then at least let my love survive._

  
  


~~~

The morning sky, so clear and oh so blue, smiled down on L’Manberg. 

A shining white and green dust blew away on a cold breeze. 

Perhaps this was fate. 

Perhaps it was unavoidable.

The ghost of a god smiled.

Perhaps his love,

his wondrous legacy of chaos,

Would survive.

  
  


~~~  
  


Deep in the mountains, black and gold ashes collected in a cave. 

It took shape, forming a small, black egg.

Yes, Dream’s love would survive indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and this is the alternative ending to "Reclaim What is Yours"


End file.
